Fan fiction
Fan fiction is a broad category of stories (prose, or scripts for fan films), written by fans, using the creative universe of a commercial series/movie. These stories may or may not contain established characters from the series or movies, and may rely on "fanon" content. Examples of fan fiction Star Trek fan fiction *''Barely Human'' *''Dark Territory'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''D'Sefet's Cat House, the logs of Federation Installation Nine'' *''Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar'' *''Epiphany Trek'' *''Fifth Voyager'' *''The Star Eagle Adventures'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek: A New Era'' *''Star Trek: Adventure'' *''Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus'' *''Star Trek: Avalon'' *''Star Trek: Black Hawk'' * *''Star Trek: Chimera'' *''Star Trek: Civilizations'' *''Star Trek: The Courageous'' * *''Star Trek: Dark Horizon'' *''Star Trek: Dauntless'' *''Star Trek: Distant Shores'' *''Star Trek: Dragon'' *''Star Trek: The Excalibur Epics'' *''Star Trek: The Final Frontier'' * *''Star Trek: Frontiers'' *''Star Trek: Gibraltar'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek: Independence'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek is...'' *''Star Trek: Knight's Haven'' *''Star Trek: The Legend Continues'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' * Star Trek: Liberator *''Star Trek: Liberty'' *''Star Trek: Luna'' *''Star Trek: Marine'' * *''Star Trek: Mirror Wars'' *''Star Trek: New Order'' *''Star Trek: Oblivion'' *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' *''Star Trek: Phantoms'' *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' *''Star Trek: Pioneer (PNR)'' *''Star Trek: Pioneer (STP)'' * * *''Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed'' *''Star Trek (Reborn)'' *''Star Trek: Remington'' *''Star Trek: Renaissance'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek: Sigils and Unions'' *''Star Trek: Star's End'' *''Star Trek: Sutherland'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek: Swiftfire'' *''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''Star Trek: Unity'' crossover *''Star Trek: Unity One'' *''Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini'' *''Star Trek: USS Providence'' *''Star Trek: Vonnegut'' *''Starship Dauntless'' (part of ''United Trek'') *''To Boldly Go'' *''USS Baldwin'' *''Voyages of the SS Hanford'' *''United Trek'' Crossover fan fiction *''A Thunder to Shake the Stars'' *''Dork & Spaz Productions'' *''Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity'' *''Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity'' *''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' *''Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm'' Star Trek fan fiction (other) *''Enterprise Flashed'' Star Trek fan comics *''Star Trek: The Animated Series Comics'' *''Star Trek Crusader'' *''Star Trek: Paradigms *''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' *''Tamerlane'' * Star Trek fan films *''Star Trek: Aurora'' *''Star Trek: Conflictos'' *''Star Trek: Counter Worlds'' *''Star Trek: Frontier'' *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' and its spin-offs, Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles and *''Star Trek: Horizon'' *''Star Trek: Intrepid'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' * *''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men'' *''Star Trek: Origins'' *''Star Trek: SFI'' * /''Unity II'' *''Star Trek: USS Hathaway'' *''Starship Exeter'' *''Starship Farragut'' *''Star Trek: Specter of the Past'' * Star Trek fan audio dramas *''Starship Excelsior'' *''Star Trek: Defiant'' *''Star Trek: Eras'' *''Star Trek: Lost Frontier'' *''Star Trek: Pioneers'' *''Star Trek: The Continuing Mission'' *''The Second Mission'' *''Star Trek: The Section 31 Files'' *''Start Trek: Outpost'' *''Star Trek: Diplomatic Missions'' Star Trek play-by-email/RPG fiction Currently active *''Frontier Fleet'' *''Lycanthrope Fleet (RPG)'' *''Seventh Fleet RPG *''Star Trek: Arcadia'' *''Star Trek: Borderlands'' *''Star Trek: Starbase SRB'' *''Star Trek: Distant Horizons'' *''Star Trek: New Worlds'' * *''Star Trek: Wineland'' *''Star Trek: Zealous'' *''Starship Independence'' *''USS Saipan *''UFOP: StarBase 118'' *[http://groups.yahoo.com/group/D20StarTrekRPG/ Star Trek: D20 Role Playing Game] Inactive *''Gamma Force'' *''Junction Point'' *''Kal-Dixas Spaceport'' *''Siencia Colony'' *''Star Trek: 001'' *''Star Trek: Artemis'' *''Star Trek: Brave New Worlds'' *''Star Trek: Essex'' *''Star Trek: Hyperion'' *''Star Trek: New Empire'' *''Star Trek: Renaissance'' *''Star Trek: Saints of Infinity'' *''Star Trek: Shattered Universe'' *''Typhon Station'' *''SS Walkabout'' See also *Fan productions *RPG directory External links *The Trek Writer's Guild, a good starting place for Star Trek fan fiction online. *Action Tales (Spanish) Star Trek fan fiction series *Star Trek - Novelas, a fiction wiki with Star Trek fan fiction stories. * Star Trek fan fiction history, reference guide to events in Star Trek fanfic community Fiction Category:Real-world articles